freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Kazuya Aoi
Kazuya Aoi is the male protagonist of Freezing. He is the younger brother of the late Pandora Kazuha Aoi, and grandson of Gengo Aoi, the creator of the Pandoras, Limiters, and Stigmata. He is a Limiter enrolled at West Genetics Academy, and is (unofficially) partnered with Satellizer L. Bridget. Background Kazuya Aoi is the younger brother of the late Kazuha Aoi, the hero of the 8th Nova Clash, and the grandson of Gengo Aoi, the chief scientist of the Chevalier and the creator of the Pandoras, Limiters, and Stigmata. Appearance Personality Kazuya is a kind boy who doesn't like to bad-mouth others and cares deeply for his friends, qualities that eventually get the aphephobic Satellizer L. Bridget (who is shunned by others due to her past and rumours of her ruthless behaviours) to warm up to him. He is serious when Satella becomes injured in fights and tries to stop them on his own. Story Introductory Arc Kazuya arrives at West Genetics where he mistakes Satellizer L. Bridget (who was fighting against Ganessa Roland at the time) for his dead sister. Lost in the delusion, Kazuya embraces Satellizer, which in effect causes her to lose a fight during the Carnival. 3rd Year Punishment Arc Rana Introductory Arc 3rd Year Retaliation Arc 10th Nova Clash Arc Siblings Arc E-Pandora Project Arc Abilities Unlike most Limiters who need to establish an Ereinbar Set with their Pandoras to enable their Freezing (which must first be done with a Baptism), Kazuya can cast Freezing on his own, the reason being more than 30% of his body is composed of Stigma tissue. This makes him an ideal Limiter for Satellizer since she refuses to be baptised. In addition, his Freezing can also be omnidirectional, an ability that was thought to be limited to Novas, and can also break the Freezing of multiple Limiters. He can also establish a very powerful Ereinbar Set without being baptised. Evidence of this is found at the finale of the anime when he unfroze all the Pandoras and established a temporary Ereinbar Set with them at the Ravensborne Nucleotide. Relationships Satellizer L. Bridget #He becomes Satellizer's Limiter despite not performing the Baptism. #Through standing up to what he believes in, he gets Satellizer to open up to him. Later in the series she is mostly cured of her aphephobia thanks to Kazuya, however on certain occasions she still shows signs of it. Rana Linchen Kazuha Aoi Kazuha was Kazuya's older sister and a Pandora who died sacrificing her life to defeat a Nova in the 8th Nova Clash. She bears a striking resemblance to Satellizer, and Kazuya easily mistook Satellizer for his late sister when he first sees her. Gengo Aoi Arthur Crypton Arthur is Kazuya's room mate at West Genetics, partnered with Ganessa Roland. Early in the series, he constantly warns Kazuya to stay away from Satellizer because of her reputation, but Kazuya frequently ignores his warnings. Kaho Hiiragi Hiiragi is the class representative of Kazuya's class. Cassie Lockheart Louis L. Bridget Trivia Category:Character Category:Limiter